Trapped!
by JustCourage
Summary: Blaine just needed to use the restroom... but Burt woke up and now Kurt is stuck in the bathroom with him. At 4am. Will this bring them closer? AU, ONESHOT, KLAINE FLUFF!


**A/N: **Thought this up when my sister and I were actually trapped in the bathroom because my Dad was up. Haha! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped<strong>

Kurt Hummel didn't usually have sleepovers at his house. Especially not sleepovers with boys because, well, all of his guy-friends at McKinley weren't comfortable with it, and neither was Kurt. But when Blaine's parents were out of town and it was a Friday night, Kurt couldn't resist asking if the Warbler would like to join in on a sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes. Blaine said yes enthusiastically.

The hard part was getting Burt's approval.

"Dad, can Blaine join in on the sleepover tonight?" Kurt asked as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"No."

"But.. Dad, Rachel and Mercedes will be over. We're going to sleep in the floor in my room – all four of us!" Kurt whined.

Burt hesitated behind the newspaper for a moment, obviously thinking about it. "Alright," He finally said as Kurt cheered a little. "But I want you and Blaine on different sides of the room while you sleep, got it?"

"Got it, Dad! Thanks!" Kurt leaned forward and kissed his father on the forehead, turning around to prance back into his room and text Blaine, telling him to come over in an hour.

**2 hours later**

"First kiss?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and looked up to the ceiling, avoiding any type of eye contact with Blaine. "Brittany Pierce. Last year." He muttered.

"Wait," Blaine was chuckling, but he stopped abruptly as a confused look flashed across his face. "Brittany? And last year?"

"Yeah, it's a long story... I'll tell you about it when it's not 3am and we're supposed to be sleeping..." Kurt rubbed his eyes and yawned, turning over onto his pillow. "You better get some sleep." He muttered over his shoulder.

Blaine patted him on the back, letting his hand linger for a moment. He didn't see the large smile that spread across Kurt's face.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked about ten minutes later from across the room.

"Mm?" Kurt replied, half asleep.

"I really need to use the restroom... and your bathroom isn't really... working." He pursed his lips, remembering the few hours before. Kurt had one of those newer toilets – the kind in the commercial where the man could flush anything down and it wouldn't clog. The commercial was a complete lie, because after they tried to flush a whole potted plant (besides the pot, of course. Just the dirt and flowers) down the toilet, it clogged up.

"Um..." Kurt sat back up and rubbed his eyes, thinking. "I'll show you to Finn's bathroom. It's connected to the hallway – we won't have to barge in on him.." Kurt stood a lazily and waited for Blaine to stand.

They both tip-toed up the stairs and Kurt showed him the way, waiting outside of the bathroom and suppressing a yawn. Burt was asleep on the couch, snoring, and Kurt didn't want to wake him. He would be in deep trouble if he was up at three in the morning. Blaine opened the door and flipped the lights off, and the snoring suddenly stopped in the next room.

"Don't move." Kurt put a hand across Blaine's chest and glanced around the corner. Burt was up and glancing around the TV, watching something. He glanced in Kurt's way, but Kurt was already shoving Blaine back into the bathroom. "We're stuck in here until he goes to bed. He'll _kill _me if he knows I'm up right now and with you.. in the bathroom, of all places." Kurt sighed and reached around Blaine to flip the light switch off and shut the door silently, hoping that Finn wouldn't wake up to pee any time soon. That would be an awkward situation he would much rather avoid.

"Might as well sit and wait for the snoring to start up." He sighed and slid down the wall, feeling Blaine sit too and press beside him. He smiled at the contact, glad Blaine couldn't see the blush creeping along his cheeks.

The two hadn't really established their feelings towards one another, and Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine even saw him as more than a friend. Although they did have moments of sharing secret glaces and gazing across the classroom at each other, but the feelings hadn't been confirmed or denied yet. Kurt dreamt of the day where Blaine would just come forward with his feelings, about friendship or actually being in love. He didn't care, he just wanted the wondering to end.

"Well, this is going to be fun. Might as well relax." Blaine snuggled down closer to the wall-and to Kurt. His head was leaning on the countertenors shoulder and his feet were slung over the taller boys'. He chuckled at the contact and Kurt snorted.

"Geez, Blaine!" Kurt turned his face, thinking that Blaine's was a few inches away... but it wasn't. He could feel the other boys breath on his, and he swore he felt Blaine's lips brush across his cheek for a short moment. Blaine squirmed away at the touch. Kurt gasped a little and let his hand fall... where it landed on Blaine's. He didn't jerk away.

"I'm kind of... scared of the dark." Blaine said nervously and Kurt scooted over a little, intertwining his fingers with Blaine's.

"No reason to. My Dad will probably fall asleep in a few..." As if on cue, the snoring started up again.

Kurt tugged Blaine up with him and flipped the light switch on. After glancing around outside of the door, they made a run for it. Kurt's hold on Blaine never faltered.

After shutting the door quietly behind them, the two fell on Kurt's bed rolling with laughter. Before Kurt could blink, Blaine's face was suddenly touching his, and their lips met. He gasped for a moment at the touch, but wrapped his arms around Blaine in the next moment. It was nearly 4am, Kurt was almost sure he was dreaming, but he was perfectly fine with getting lost in _this_ moment forever. He rolled over on top of Blaine, pulled back, and grinned.

"What took you so long?" He whispered.

"I honestly have no clue. Guess I had to be locked in Finn's smelly bathroom to realize my feelings." He breathed and attached his lips to Kurt once more.

Some nearly-squealing in the corner made the two pull apart abruptly.

"RACHEL. You made them stop!" Mercedes slapped a clapping Rachel on the head.

"But they're finally together!" Rachel stood (while rubbing the back of her head) and walked to the bed, patting Blaine on the shoulder. "Nice job, Warbler. Now, let's keep this PG-"

"Rachel." Kurt interrupted "Shut up." and pulled Blaine over to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>I love reviews!<p> 


End file.
